A touch screen is known, e.g., from DE 201 02 197 U1. DE 201 02 197 U1 discloses a touch screen for visually representing electronic signals and for inputting signs and symbols by touching the screen for confirmation purposes. It includes a functional plane for visual representation and keystroke input and a higher-level protective plane corresponding thereto that is deformable at certain points. In this context, when certain points of the functional plane are selected by a touching-type contact across the protective plane, at least one confirmation signal is generated for the user's sense of touch (haptic stimulus) that is perceptible at the position of the point of contact in the deformed protective plane, and the confirmation signal for the sense of touch (haptic stimulus) is generated by vibration elements eccentrically positioned within and/or underneath the functional plane. In addition, in the touch screen described in DE 201 02 197 U1, the generated vibrations are transmitted from the functional plane to the protective plane as the result of direct contacting of the two planes and/or via the edge regions of the planes by way of rigid or elastic connection elements.
In addition, touch screens are known, e.g., from U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,565 and EP 920 704 B1. Suitable touch screens can be obtained e.g., from 3M™ (see www.3m.com). Further details concerning touch screens may be gathered, for example, from EP 1 560 102 A1.